


Bedtime stories

by JaneDou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: - Но откуда у него такие образы?Магнус поднял голову и улыбнулся:- Мои сказки на ночь творят чудеса.





	Bedtime stories

\- Папа, - мага тихонько трясли за плечо. – Papá , despertar*, вам надо это увидеть.  
Сонно щурясь, он открыл глаза.  
\- Que pasó, Raf?** - взгляд Бейна загулял по комнате, а губы расплылись в улыбке. - О!.. Понятно.  
День выдался насыщенным, и они с Алеком заснули прямо в гостиной, которая сейчас не была похожа сама на себя.  
Комната стала похожа на маленький оазис в джунглях Индонезии. Все вокруг было словно создано из тысяч маленьких светлячков: дикие лианы, спускавшиеся с деревьев, сами тонкие стволы с мощными корнями, выступающими из-под земли, и находящееся посреди комнаты озерцо переливались и мерцали мягким золотистым светом. Кроны деревьев зашевелились, и подняв головы мужчины увидели маленького глазастого зверька, наблюдавшего за ними.  
\- Это лемур? – спросил разбуженный охотник, не сводя глаз с любопытно выглядывающего между низких веток животного. Он в жизни не видел ничего подобного, а потому тоже не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- Нет, это долгопят, - Магнус рассматривал средних размеров желтую птицу с черными крыльями, на которых было несколько белых полос. - А это – чернокрылая йора.  
\- Ты разбираешься в дикой фауне? – удивился Рафаэль, почти с ужасом наблюдая, как из-за дивана вальяжно вышел огромный варан.  
\- В фауне Индонезии – да, - ответил маг и пожал плечами: - Мне в определенный момент стало скучно.  
\- Какая красота… - Алек искренне восхищался увиденным, а через несколько секунд будто очнулся. - Но что эта красота делает в нашей квартире? В Бруклине. И почему она светится?  
\- Это, думаю, смогу объяснить я, - отозвался Рафаэль. – Bamos!***  
Они тихо прошли в комнату, где крепко спал Макс. За кроватью будто бы вырос огромный храм, похожий на храмы Ангкора и Камбоджи, а перед ней мирно положив голову на скрещенные лапы спал тигр.  
\- Это наш сын такое творит?  
\- Спонтанная детская магия, - подтвердил Магнус. Он подошел поближе, присел, и почесал тигру за ухом, заставляя животное даже не открывая глаза сонно вытянуть лапу и зевнуть.  
\- Откуда у него такие образы?  
Магнус поднял голову и улыбнулся:  
\- Мои сказки на ночь творят чудеса.

 

* - Папа, проснись.  
** - Что случилось, Раф?  
*** - Пойдем!


End file.
